She's Having Her Baby?
by The100fanatic
Summary: Set after the events in S3. Clarke finds out she is pregnant with Lexa's baby and everyone is shocked. Between trying to find a way to survive with all the danger coming the Sky Kru's way and trying to figure out how to be a mother, she's got a lot on her hands. But she's not only hoping to survive, she's hoping to thrive...
1. Shocked Abby

**Hey guys! Today I was watching some Clexa videos on YouTube and it got me wondering what if Clarke found out she was pregnant with Lexa's baby after everything happened in Polis. So now I'm making a storyline out of it. I know I said in my other fanfic about The 100 that I was a Bellarke shipper but I do respect Clexa. I want to give the Clexa fans something. So here it is!**

 **This is story is going to be from Clarke's POV**

I walked into the medical bay to tell my mom something that would change my reason to survive. Something that would probably change HER reason to survive. Mom was working on paperwork at her desk, as usual.

"Mom?" I said.

"Yes, Clarke?" Mom said.

"I need to tell you something." I said, biting my lip.

Mom turned around in her chair.

"Is Ice Nation attacking?" Mom asked, looking concerned.

"No, nothing like that." I said. "Ice nation attacking would be way better that this"

"Then what happened?" Mom asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

...

"Clarke, How could you be so irresponsible?" Mom asked me for the 100th time.

"I'm sorry, Mom! I didn't mean for this to happen." I said.

"I know you didn't. Wait a minute..." She said trailing off.

"What?" I asked.

"Who's the father?" She said.

"The mother is Lexa." I said.

"You're carrying Lexa's child!" Mom yelled.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"SO?! All of the grounder nation will be after you and that baby, especially Ice Nation!" Mom said.

"What do you want me to do? Get an abortion? Cause I'm certainly not doing that! This is the only part of Lexa I have! I am not going to give it up just because of some bastards trying to kill it!" I yelled.

I sat down in a chair and cried. Mom kneeled in front of me and kissed the top of my head.

"I know you're not going to give in up. I wasn't going to make you. But you gotta think, Clarke. In 6 months, when that black rain comes down, when cancerous diseases are spreading, when people are dying, Who know's if you or the baby will survive." Mom said.

"I've survived for the past 6 months on earth." I said.

"Well you've only had to defend yourself. Now, you're going to have to not only defend yourself, but that baby." Mom said.

"We're going to survive, Mom." I said.

"I hope so." Mom said.


	2. IM SOO SORRYYY

**Okay I know i made some clexa fans mad. IM SORRY! I deleted the chapter.** **IM SO SORRYY! I really fucked up. My bellarke heart got in the way of my clexa heart! I didn't think about what Clexa fans might feel! I was being really stupid. I should have never made that chapter in the first place. I love both ships and sometimes one ship takes over me. I feel really bad about it! I really do love Clexa. Again, I deleted the chapter. So how about we pretend none of that Bellarke shit ever happened.**

 **Again, IM SO SORRY! I hope you guys except my apology. I will post the remake of chapter two later today or tomorrow. BYE!**


	3. Jackass Bellamy and Not so Hopeful Abby

**Okay, It's Clexa time!**

The picture sitting on my nightstand of me and Lexa haunted me. It was the time Lexa was telling me about Costia. Kane took that picture when we weren't looking. He said he took so we could remember the day we made alliances with the grounders. It used to give me strength, but now it just reminds me of how I couldn't save her. I just sat and cried.

After 5 minutes of crying my eyes out, I heard a knock at the door.

"Clarke?" I heard Bellamy say.

Ugh, Bellamy was the last person I wanted to talk to. I opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here Bellamy?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. Your mom told me you were pregnant." Bellamy said.

"Oh yeah I get." I said.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah, you just apologizing because I'm pregnant and you don't want a hormonal pregnant girl mad at you." I said.

"Clarke, I-"

"Well, you can float yourself because I will never forgive you." I said.

"Clarke you need to calm down." Bellamy said.

I looked at him in shock.

"Shove your grant up your ass, Bellamy." I said.

"Look, you're just being hormonal, I get. You'll come around." He said winking at me.

"Get the hell away from me." I said, shut the door in his face.

He opened the door.

"Not until you forgive me." Bellamy said.

"I will call the guards on you." I said.

"Yeah right." Bellamy said.

I picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Kane, come in, Kane." I said in the walkie.

I immediately got a response.

"What's the problem, Clarke?" Kane asked.

"I got an asshole named Bellamy Blake here. Yeah, he's harassing and won't leave my place so would you mind sending some guards down here to get him." I said.

"I don't think I can do that, Clarke." Kane said.

Bellamy laughed.

"Hasn't Mom told you?" I asked.

"Told me what?" Kane asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

There was silence.

"Okay, Um, me and some guards will be down in a second." Kane said.

"Thanks." I said.

I turned off the walkie.

"I think I just did." I said.

The guards walked in with Kane and Mom following. The guards grabbed Bellamy and took him away.

"This isn't over Clarke. You will forgive me!" Bellamy said as the guards dragged him out.

Mom ran up and hugged me.

"Are you alright?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"I can assure you Clarke, Bellamy will not be bothering you again anytime soon." Kane said.

"Good." I said.

"Should we tell her?" Mom said to Kane.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Mom and Kane smiled.

"We're getting married." Mom said as she held up her hand with a ring on it.

I looked at them shocked.

"Your serious?" I asked.

"Yep." Kane said.

"Why so soon?" I asked.

"Well, we figured that we should get married before the back rain and everything so we could have some time to be a married couple." Mom said.

"Wait, you guys don't think we'll survive this apocalypse?" I asked.

"Well, it's not likely we will." Kane said.

"We are going to survive." I said.

"Wishful thinking isn't a good sign, Clarke." Kane said.

I laughed.

"Are you kidding me right now? We've been through so much and you guys are just gonna give up? If anyone, I would think you guys would be the ones having hope." I said.

"I'm sorry Clarke." Mom said.

She and Kane walked out of the room. I knew I was on my own now. But I wasn't going to let that stop me from trying to survive.

 **I hope you Clexa fans liked that.**

 **There's something I have to tell you. I've been meaning to tell the truth for a while now. I'm a Clexa fan. I'll admit it. I thought Bellarke was the way to go but I saw the light that is Clexa. I'm not just saying that for Clexa fans. I been reading fanfics and watching youtube videos about Clexa. Now I'm with Clexa all the way. I will still continue with having Blake family chapters in my other story for The 100 so I can give both ships something tho.**

 **I really hoped you liked this chapter no matter who you ship. I'll probably update after Christmas. BYE GUYS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HANUKKAH AND HAPPY KWANZA! BYE!**


	4. The 100 Season 4 Trailer Review

**Hey guys! I know I'm a little late on this but I'm going to do a review on the first trailer for season 4 of none other than The 100. I am going to be on fanfiction all day because I am at my dad's work and it's only thing I can pretty much do besides watch YouTube.**

 **So the trailer basically starts with what A.L.I.E said at the end of season 3. There's an unknown character who gets burned into ashes, people running from black rain, a character going out into the rain, who is either Brian or Bellamy, in a suit that look like what the Mountain Men wore when they went out of Mount Weather, A guy who is pretty much dying from cancer, and dead bodies. Then, like she said at the end of season 3, A.L.I.E says to Clarke, let me ease their pain. Then Clarke says, You don't ease pain, you overcome it and then pulls the lever.**

 **Now we go on to clips of season 4..**

 **Somebody, who I think is Clarke, yells, RUN! Then, we see Miller get shot! I least I think it's Miller, I'm hoping I'm wrong. Raven is running too and looks like she get knocked down by a laser or something. It makes me wonder what Raven is doing out there. Then, we see Octavia fighting someone. I think it's somebody from Ice Nation because of all the paint on their face. After that, we see Murphy and Emori making out, Yay! Then, we see some of the Arcadian guards walking on a ledge to some mountains. Maybe to Ice Nation?**

 **As all this is happening, Clarke is giving a inspirational speech in the background** **.**

 **Is it just me or does it look like Clarke got a haircut? Looks like it to me.**

 **Then, we see Roan. HE'S OKAY! YAYYY! But he's with the rest of Ice Nation...Great. But Clarke's there too! What could possibly go wrong? I don't know, maybe Ice Nation Attacking.**

 **Then we here Monty say and I quote, You're the one going too far and using the same justification, It's all for my people. Then Clarke tells him that it is. I'm kinda glad somebody is confronting Clarke about this. She always uses that excuse for everything and I'm so annoyed with it.**

 **Next, we see Monty pissed off. He's banging stuff and looking all angry. What happened to little baby Monty? I guess we won't find out till February 1st.**

 **Then, We get a glimpse of Luna! SHE'S BACK!**

 **Raven is trying to figure out a way to survive the stuff that's gonna happen.**

 **Then, Bellamy say I'm not sacrificing anymore of our people. Now let's talk about this. I think he is full of it when he says that. He massacred a whole army last season. Now I kinda see him like I see Finn, A mass murdering psycho. So I don't think its true that he's gonna stop killing people. But he is protecting what looks like Roan in the Rover, so I guess I'll give him a second chance.**

 **Roan is fighting someone in the next scene, not surprising.**

 **Jaha says something in the background that I could really care less about.**

 **Then we see Octavia. She look so badass here.**

 **But Now Jaha is bald. What the heck! He looks stupid.**

 **We see a angry boy or girl mad about his family or people being murdered.**

 **Next, we see an angry Kane, who is trying to protect somebody, but they don't show us who. I think it's Roan. But Kane scared me. Just the look on his face gives me the creeps. Then, Miller's dad tells Kane that they can't kill there own people and Kane says he's trying to save them. I would expect nothing less from him there.**

 **Then, We see Octavia again. We here somebody say Justice and Vengeance are not the same thing and Octavia says to me they are. That's probably going to be a really important quote for the season.**

 **Now let's talk about Octavia's hair. She's got it slicked back in a pony tail, probably so she kill people without her hair in her face. Smart move, Octavia!**

 **Roan tell Indra that people are calling Octavia Sky-Ripper and she responds sarcastically, I'm so proud.**

 **Then, we see the bitch, Echo, telling Roan She can help him rule everything. Yeah, that plan is going to fail.**

 **Next scene, we see Murphy yelling at Clarke. Murphy is not gonna be sitting at the cool kids table anymore, if you know what I mean**

 **Then we see a Bellarke moment which I'm not going to talk about.**

 **Then Jaha is trying to give Clarke advice. All I heard was Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah.**

 **Then We see Nylah! SHE'S BACK! WITH OCTAVIA? I kinda ship it.**

 **We see Octavia with paint on her face, not surprising.**

 **Then we see Abby, who's on a boat going to maybe see Luna? Who knows! She has her classic half up half down hair style.**

 **Okay guys, they keep showing Miller and that's getting me really worried. Is he gonna die? I hope he dosen't**

 **Then we see Harper and she says every time we think that, something bad happens or something like that to Monty I think.**

 **Clarke asks Jasper if he wants them to survive and he responds by saying I don't want us to survive I want us to live. Is it just me or have Monty and Jasper kinda switched. Now Monty's the messed up one and Jasper is the one who is fine.**

 **Then, we see Kane and Abby having sex! I am a big Kabby shipper so I'm super happy! FINALLY! MY DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE!**

 **Another Bellarke moment..**

 **Then we see somebody putting on Lexa's head piece. Maybe the next Commander? I really wish Lexa was still alive.**

 **Then we see Octavia looking like she's about to die! IF SHE DIES IM GONNA STOP WATCHING THE SHOW!**

 **Some women is yelling kill them.**

 **A lot shit is going on as it says from the ashes we will rise.**

 **I'm only going to talk about one thing. RAVEN LOOKS LIKE SHES DYING! IF SHE DIES IM TOTALLY GONNA STOP WATCHING THE SHOW.**

 **Jaha is laying on a box sleeping, seems accurate.**

 **Then Emori tells Murphy to survive.**

 **The it say the 100.**

 **But Then we see Clarke with Cancer on her face! AHHHHH! I HOPE THIS IS A DREAMM!**

 **Okay that's all for today. I really hope you enjoyed this review. I really excited for the first episode of season 4, especially because its airing on my birthday! YAYY! THANKS FOR THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT JASONN! I will probably post the a couple chapters for both of my stories about The 100 today since I have nothing else to do. Happy new year! 2017 better be a better year! BYE!**


	5. New story

**Okay so I got this Idea from a review and I'm wondering why I never thought of this. Here's the review:**

 **Guest chapter 1 . Dec 22**

 **Hi! Have u ever considered writing a kabby fix as a prequel to this? Like when they find out they are having their first kid. And then when she and Clarke end up Pregnant at the same time? Just a thought. I love this story. Pls continue**

 **Thank you to whoever this was! This is the best idea ever.**

 **So I'm gonna do it. I'm doing this! Let's do this!**

 **BYE!**


End file.
